Artemis Crock: Big Sister
by IcePrincessLuna
Summary: What if there weren't two Crock sisters? What if there were three? This is the story about Artemis being a big sister, taking care of her baby sister Addie Crock and having to juggle being a superhero, student and big sister. Set around the first season. From Artemis and Addie's point-of-view, goes back and forth. Some cuss words. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up, like any other normal day. If that's what my life is. I look across my room and I see Jade's empty bed. I haven't seen her in six years. Hard to know that my big sister didn't want me in her life.

I get up and see my little sister. Addie is just ten years old. She was just four when Jade had left us. When mom went to prison. When dad started to train us. She has seen and done things in the ten years of her life, that no child should ever know.

Jade left both of us when she was thirteen. She left her nine and four year old sisters with our bastard father. I've been taking care of Addie ever since. Actually, even before then both me and Jade took care of her. Jade had taken care of me before mom went to prison. After she left I had to learn to take care of both myself and my baby sister.

Addie is my only reason that I didn't leave. I couldn't leave her alone with our father like Jade did to us. She is the only person in this world I trust and love. I've got her back and she's got mine. She may be ten and small, but she is a strong fighter. Dad made sure of that. To others, I may be a mean bitch, but to Addie, I can never be that. She is practically the only thing in this world that can ever bring a smile to my face. I would do anything for her. I give her practically anything that she wants. That I can give her at least.

I finally get out of bed. I walk over to Addie's bed to wake her up. Before I wake her up though, I just stare at her. She looks so much like I did when I was her age. Except she has a lighter skin tone than me, and a lot smaller than I was when I was ten. She is to precious. Adorable actually. She lives up to her name. Adorabella. Adorable beauty.

She's sleeping on her side with one of her hands under her pillow. I know for a fact there's a switchblade under that pillow. I have one under mine. A little girl should not had a weapon with when she is sleeping. She shouldn't have a weapon with her ever. She shouldn't even know how to use it.

"Addie," I whisper. "Addie wake up." I start nudging her shoulder slightly. "Sweetie, wake up." Addie finally hears me. She replies with a little groan.

"Five more minutes," Addie replies. "Please."

"No Addie. Come on. You have to wake up." I know I said I give her everything, but she does need a little bit of discipline. I'd rather give it to her than dad. She finally gets up and rubs her eyes. She then looks at me.

"Morning there little sis," I say with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?" she replies with a yawn. She begins to stretch her arms up.

"Alright. I always do after a hard night of training." I replied back. Dad had trained us last night. Martial arts was last night. Dad says he wants to make sure his girls can defend themselves. He's been telling us that for the past six years. I stopped believing him a long time ago. I know what he's training us for. He is a monster.

"Your arm feeling better?" Addie asked.

"A little. Just a bit sore now." I said while rubbing my sore arm. Got it last night from training. Not from Addie, even though she would be able to hurt someone's shoulder. It was from dad. He did it when I let Addie out of a headlock. I put her in it for about five seconds then let her out. I hate hurting her during training sessions. Dad was pissed that I let her out instead of her trying to get out of it herself. After I did that he twisted my arm and said that Addie needed to learn. That if I was to show mercy on my opponent, then I would be dead. Addie was standing there begging dad to stop. He let me go. And by that I mean threw me to the floor. Addie had rushed to help me. Dad was pissed at her too.

"Begging shows weakness." Dad always says that to us. After that he left. To do "work". He normally comes and goes. I'd rather have him gone. Away from Addie. She's safer when he is away from her. Both of us are. He should be protecting us. Not treating us like crap.

"I hate it when dad hurts you Arty," she says with a sad look on her face.

"I know. And I hate when dad hurts you. And when he makes me hurt you," I tell her. She's my entire world. She should be that to dad too. Both of us should be. "I'm gonna get breakfast started. Wanna help?" I ask.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "What are we having?" she asked.

"Eggs and bacon. Your favorite." I reply. She gets out of bed and we walk to the kitchen. Dad is still gone. He most likely won't be back for a couple of days. Fine by me.

We start with breakfast. She hands me the eggs from the refrigerator. I start the stove, put a two pans on it, grab a bowl and fork. Scrambled eggs. Just like Addie and I like them. I think she only likes them because dad hates them. That's not why I like them but it's a plus. I crack an three eggs and give Addie the shells to throw away. Addie then hands the milk and salt. I pour the milk and add the salt. She then grabs the bacon from the fridge and hands it to me. She mixes the eggs while I put the bacon on the pan. When she done she hands me the bowl and I pour it onto the other pan.

An hour later, we're done eating breakfast. We head back to our room to get dressed. I put on a tank top, jeans, boots and pull my hair up into a ponytail. Addie put on a t-shirt, jeans and my old tennis shoes.

"You all done?" I asked.

"Almost," she says. "Can you braid my hair?"

"Of course." I reply.

She sits on her bed and I sit behind her. I braid her hair into a French braid. She has long blonde hair. Not as long as mine, but still long.

"Okay all done" I tell her. She touches the braid. She gets up goes to the bathroom to look at it. "How does it look?"

"Great. How do I look?" she asks.

"Gorgeous as usual gorgeous." I tell her.

"Thank you beautiful" she says with a big smile. She rushes over to me to give me a hug. I hug her back.

I love this little girl more than anything. I will never do to her, what Jade did to us. I always have protected her, and always will. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to put the date on the story like it does on the show, but I think I'll just tell you in the author's note.**

**And my author's note for the first chapter didn't get on it (I think) but just in case it's not, I'll put it here.**

**Well I'm IcePrincessLuna and this is my first fanfic. But I have been a reading fanfic for a while now, (not sure how long) and I've been wanting to write one for a while, but I did not know for what. Then I got this idea! I actually got it from The Legend of Korra. For those of you who have not seen it, it has two brothers, who have been living on the streets since they were about 8 and 6, and the older brother had to raise his younger brother. And Legend of Korra and Young Justice are my two fav shows, so I was thinking about both of them one day and thought "How different would it be for Artemis, if she had to look out for her younger sister?" So, that just it. Right now, I would tell sort of what would happen with Artemis, sort of adding in here sister. I would definitely like to add in the Time Skip, season two, that dreadful series finale, but bringing Wally back after that! Wally is my fav so I am definitely bringing him back! And in the words of a friend from my Drama Club (I'm in drama, don't judge) "And you can't stop me!" No seriously, he says that.**

**It would show the sisters grow up and through all of the trouble and problems within them. And I will definitely involve the Team cause I imagine her becoming the little sister to all of them. And also having a great relationship with Wally. Well I'm probably giving lots of spoilers out on my fic, so I'll stop there!**

**Just thank you to those who subscribed, and like my fic. I got emails on my phone from it, and every time I got it, it just made me happy and excited, so thanksJ**

**So moving onto the chapter, this chapter is going to be about when their mom gets out of prison. I saw the comic, and I know the basis of it, but if I do not get it, word for word, I am sorry.**

**Oh and also, I am not sure who's point of view I'm gonna do it from so I probably going to switching, but I will let you know.**

**I do not own Young Justice, Addie Crock.**

**Ok, now, Chapter 2 of Artemis Crock: Big Sister starts…..NOW!**

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Running. Concentrate on running. Run away from him. He has my bow and arrow. I need to get away. I can run fast, just keep going.

"Artemis!"

No. No! When did she get here! She wasn't supposed to here! She's supposed to be at home! I turned to look, and I see Addie running in my direction. Her blonde hair tailing behind her, her legs running as fast as they can. I start running toward her instead.

"Artemis!" she screams.

"Addie, faster!" I yelled back. I see him. "Addie look out!" He draws an arrow and aims it right at her. He lets it go.

"ADDIE!"

I wake up, panting. I look over and see Addie peacefully sleeping. Relief sweeps through my body. I look at the clock and it's eight o'clock. Today's the day mom gets out of prison.

I get up to wake up Addie. "Addie, wake up." I nudge her shoulder to get her up.

"No", she says. "Five more minutes."

"Mom gets out today." I remind her.

That gets her up. She jumps out of bed and rushes to get dressed.

"I can tell your excited" I said.

"Well, duh, it's mom!" she said. She loves mom. Before she went to prison, Addie was a complete Momma's girl. I'm not sure how much of mom she remembers. All I know is that she loves mom. One of the reasons that she hates dad is she believes dad took mom away from her. All dad told us is mom's going away. She believed dad sent her somewhere. She didn't know what really happened until she was six. She and I have both written to mom. But we haven't actually seen her since she went to prison. Six years. A lot of things have changed in the pass six years. Last time mom saw me, I was a year younger than Addie, and Addie was still practically baby.

"Well, aren't you gonna start getting ready?" Addie asked, pulling on her jeans.

"Addie, her bus doesn't get here until 5." I remind her.

"Oh. Right. Well, shouldn't we clean the apartment? It is mom's homecoming." she says.

"Okay. How about we make and eat breakfast, then we'll start cleaning?" I suggest.

"Okay. Shouldn't we make mom something for dinner?" she asks. She definitely wants to welcome back mom.

"Alright, we have noodles and sauce. Spaghetti?" I offer.

"Okay," she replied.

After we make and eat breakfast, Addie and I start cleaning. The apartment is not that big, so it doesn't take long to clean it. She cleaned the living room and our room while cleaned the kitchen and bathroom. Neither of us clean dad's room because we both know we're not allowed in his room. We finish around 12. We just decided to watch some t.v.

At 4:45, we leave to go down to the bus stop. After we leave the apartment building Addie grabs onto my hand. She knows that every time we the apartment, she needs to be right next to me. We don't live in the best neighborhood, but not the worse, but there is still some crime happening around here. I do baby her, even though she can defend herself if someone does attack her, but I can never be too sure.

The bus stop is down two blocks and around the corner. We got to the bus stop at 4:55. We wait for the bus to get here.

"Do you think she'll recognize me?" Addie asks innocently.

"Yeah. She'll just be surprised at how much you've grown from the last time she saw you. Both of us have grown but I think she will recognize you" I tell her. She still had a worried look on her face.

"Why are you worried mom won't recognize you?" I ask.

"Because I don't think I'll recognize her. What if I see her and I don't know that it's her! What if she thinks I'm a terrible daughter!"

"She won't think that. She knows that you love her. And if you don't recognize her it's just you were really young when you last saw her." I remind her. "Don't worry okay? Mom knows that you love her. And she loves you. Okay?"

"Okay." As she said that, the bus stops by. This is it.

Addie gets a big smile on her face. I notice it's a bus that it's a wheelchair bus. I nearly forgot. When mom went to prison, she lost the use of her legs. Another thing I blamed on dad. Addie doesn't know.

"Addie, there's something I need to tell you…" I start to tell her, but the door for the wheelchair opened. Mom was on the ramp. Addie looks to me.

"What happened?" she whispered to me.

"Dad." That all I give her cause that's all I know. I look at Addie and she looks shocked.

Mom gets off the ramp and rolls her chair right in front of us.

"Artemis? Adora?" she says. I guessed right. She was surprised to see how much we have grown up.

"Hi mom" Addie says with tears in her eyes. She hugs mom. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Adora. You've grown so much from the last time I saw you." she says. "So have you Artemis. Both of you are so beautiful."

"Thanks mom" Addie says.

"How about we head home girls?" Mom asks.

We both nodded and start heading back home.

We helped Mom up to the apartment. When we get in Addie and I help Mom onto the couch.

"I'll start dinner," I say. "Addie why don't you talk to Mom?" I know Addie likes to help me cook, but I also know Addie really wants to spend some time with Mom.

While I start dinner I hear Mom ask Addie different questions; what her favorite book is, her favorite movie, food, class in school, color, animal, what she wants to be when she grows up and how her best friend is. I know all of the answers before Addie even gives on; Harry Potter, any Disney cartoon, any kind of noodles, English, turquoise, cats, a writer, and me.

"Dinner's ready," I call out. I set three plates on the table and put spaghetti on all of them. Mom starts asking me the same questions she asked Addie. But before I can even answer any of them, Addie does it for me.

"Alice in Wonderland "

"Any cartoon Disney movie. She's the reason why I like them."

"Spanish. She's good at languages."

"Green."

"Dogs. That's where we don't get along, which one is better."

"She doesn't know yet, but she thinks-"

"Adora, I want your sister to answer a few of the questions" Mom interrupts, laughing.

"She's right though. I don't know what I want to do yet," I answer. Just make it with dad, and take care of Addie, I think.

We finish dinner. I was about to start washing dishes, but Addie stopped me.

"No. I'm gonna wash dishes, and you are gonna talk to Mom now," she says.

"You sure?" I ask. I know how excited Addie was spend some time with Mom.

"Yes. You need to spend some time with Mom too."

Mom is sitting on the couch in the living room. I sit next to her. "Addie is very talkative."

"No, she's just very happy to see you," I say, but I add "She's only talkative around people she knows. Which would be me and now you."

"Not your father?" Mom asks.

I shake my head. "She's quiet around Dad."

Mom has a look on her face. It was a Dad's job to take care of us while she was gone. He had failed.

* * *

At 9:00 Addie and I went to our room while mom was in the living room. We both figured Mom wanted some alone, peaceful time. Addie was reading, something she loves to do, and I was fixing some of my arrows, something I had to do. I heard the door open. Dad was home.

Addie looks up from her book. She has a look of fear on her face. I grab my headphones and my MP3 and walk over to her bed. I give her the headphones and MP3.

"Putting these on, and turn the music as loud it can, without hurting your ears." I have a feeling a big fight was about to start.

She listens. Puts them on, and continues to read. I stand by the door to make sure things don't get too bad.

"Oh, you're here." Dad says. He completely forgot Mom was getting out today.

"Yes, I am. The girls came and walked me home," she replies. "I know you've been treating them Lawrence."

"You do, do you? How exactly? You haven't been here in the pass six years."

"Artemis and Addie have been writing to me."

"They have?" he replies.

"Yes, they have. But you wouldn't know that would you? You don't even talk to them do you?" Mom said.

"And you would? They've been with me their entire lives!" Dad shouted.

"But you don't know them do you? Do you know what Addie likes? What Artemis likes!?" Mom was starting to shout now.

"Who's been taking care of them!"

"Obviously not you! Artemis has been taking care of herself and Addie! Your youngest daughter is even scared of you!" Mom screamed. Dad was quiet.

"I know what you're training them for. I don't want that for them. I already lost one daughter while I was in prison. I don't want to lose my other two," Mom was no longer shouting.

"What!? You just want me to stop training them? You are just back for a day and already making an big decision?" Dad said. I know he wants us to be assassins. But would he really pick the life over his family?

"Yes. I am their mother. And I want you to quit too. We can be a family. You, me, Artemis, and Addie." That sounds familiar.

"You have two choices Lawrence. Either you can quit the life, and the four can be a family that the girls deserve, or continue the life, but you can't live here. I don't want that around my daughters. If you choose that life, then you are out," Mom says. Wow.

"Then I guess I'll leave then," Dad says. He actually picked the life over us! That actually surprised, for some reason. Deep down, I thought he loved us. I guess I was wrong. I snap the arrow in my hands in half.

I go over to my bed and I pull out the costume I've making for the pass couple of weeks. Addie sees me doing this, puts down her book and pulls out the headphones.

"What are you doing?" Addie asked.

"Dad left," I said shortly.

"What do you mean he left? He always leaves us." Addie says.

"This time he's gone for good." I reply.

Addie has a look on her face. She looks, relieved.

"I thought you'd be kinda happy he's gone Arty," she says.

"But he picked the life over us Addie! Don't you understand that? He'd rather kill people, than be with us!" I said angrily. I started to put on my green costume.

"What are you gonna do Arty?" she asks.

"I'm gonna go out there and stop crime," I tell her.

"What?! Are you serious? You can get hurt though Artemis!" she says.

"I won't. Dad trained me. I know what I'm doing Dorie. I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you," Addie says, getting off her bed. I stop her.

"No. You're not. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're being hypocritical Artemis."

"No I'm not. I'm saying not to you because you're only 10. I'm 15. There's a difference. Besides, someone needs to protect Mom incase Dad comes back." She's not going to believe that.

"Right. Like me, and 10 year old 4'7 girl, can take on Dad, a highly trained assassin. Good one Arty." I was right. She has always been smart.

"Okay, you need to stay here to be with Mom. Just cover for me if she asks anything okay?" I beg. I don't want Mom to worry.

"You want me to lie to Mom?" She and I always lied to Dad if we asked each other to. But Mom, she was different.

"Please Dorie. I need to do this," I tell her.

"Why? Why do you need to do this?" she asks.

"I need to redeem myself. I don't want to be like Dad. I want to be a hero. Help people. I want to redeem us Addie." I tell her.

She finally looks convinced. "Okay. Just be careful Arty. Please," she says.

"I will be," I tell her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Addie P.O.V.**

Artemis has been going every night for days. She's been leaving at late at night, and coming home early in the morning. Mom hasn't noticed yet, but just in case she came in and checked on us, I put a pillow and bunch up some blankets under her blanket. And they say kids don't learn anything from television.

It's 10:00 and I'm in our room reading. As usual.

"Adora, Artemis, can you come out here please?" Mom calls out.

I start thinking of an excuse for Artemis as I walk out of our room. I know how to lie without giving a tail. Dad did teach me. But I haven't ever lied to Mom, and I don't want to start.

"Yes Mom?" I ask trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Where's your sister?" she asks.

"Sleeping," I reply. I said as convincingly as possible, but I don't think Mom would believe that a teenager would be sleeping by 10 at night, during the summer.

"Sleeping? Why would she be sleeping?" Yup. She picked it up.

"You know how teenagers can be. Always sleeping. And Artemis has always been different than others. Normal teens are up all night and asleep all day. Artemis is up all day and asleep all night," I say. Yeah, she's not gonna buy it.

She looks at me skeptically. Yup, I'm gonna die.

There's a knock at the door. Thank goodness. I sit on the couch while Mom answers the door.

"Adora…."

"Yes Mom?" I turn around, and see something, or someone, actually two someones standing at the door, that I never thought I would see.

Batman and Green Arrow.

I sit there in shock. What are they doing here? Dad's gone so they can't be here looking for him. Mom's out prison and hasn't committed a single crime. Artemis.

"Hello," I say in a quiet voice. I've never been good around new people.

"Hello," Green Arrow says. Batman just nods his head.

"How can I help you?" Mom asks. She's just as shocked as I am for them to be here.

"We're here to talk to your daughter Mrs. Crock," Batman says. Both of our eyes widen.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Mom asks.

"We want to ask her to join a covert team for the Justice League. We know she's been doing stopping some crimes here in Gotham Mrs. Crock," Green Arrow answers.

"What? My daughter hasn't been- Adorabella, what has your sister been doing?" Mom asks me. Yup. I'm trouble now.

"No, she hasn't." All three of them are staring at me. None of them seem to believe me. "I'm serious. She hasn't." They are still not believing me. I give up.

"Okay, okay. She has been. She's been going out the last couple of nights," I confess.

"And why have you not told me this Adorabella?" Mom asks.

"Because she didn't want you to worry." I tell her. "Your actually offering a position for her? Why?"

"We know what she can do. She is very capable. But for her to be more safer, we want her to join the Team. She'll get more experience, more training," Green Arrow said.

"I can't believe your sister would go out like that! Why would she do that?" Mom asks.

I glance at Green Arrow and Batman. For me to tell her why, I would need to mention Dad, his criminal ways, and that he has trained us both. It's not something that I would want to mention in front of them. I don't want to ruin Artemis's chance, or even mine. In a few years they might even offer me a position.

"Well, she, uh, she wanted to-" I say. I can't think of anything to cover up.

"We know about your father Adorabella. We are not going to judge you or your sister for your father's crimes. Those were his actions. Not yours, nor Artemis's," Batman says.

"Okay. Well she said she wanted to redeem herself. She doesn't want to be like, and felt by helping people, she won't be like him," I say.

"And you couldn't stop her Adora?" Mom asks.

"I tried to, but she didn't listen. She was determined to do it. I even offered to go with her, so she can have backup, but she didn't want me to get hurt."

"Your father trained you too?" Green Arrow asks. I nod my head. Green Arrow has a look of anger on his face.

"When does your sister usually get home Adorabella?" Batman asks.

"Early in the morning," I answer quietly. People are right. Batman is intimidating. There's suddenly a crashing sound. Artemis. She normally comes in quietly. And in the morning.

"Artemis," Mom calls. "Can you come in here please?"

Artemis walks in. She has a tired look on her face. A lack of sleep for a few days can do that to a person. But she definitely wakes up when she sees Batman and Green Arrow.

"What's going on?" Artemis asks.

"They know Artemis," I say. She an even more shocked look on her face. "I tried to cover for you, but I couldn't!"

"We know what you have been doing in the pass couple of days Artemis," Batman says.

"Well I'm not going stop if that's why you're here!" Artemis exclaims.

"We're not going to ask you to. We're offering you a position on our covert team," Batman says to her this time. Artemis has the same look that I'm guessing was on my face.

"Are you serious?" she asks. She thinks for a couple of seconds. "Who else is on it?"

"The rest of the League's protégés; Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash" Batman answers.

Wow. The sidekicks. They always showed that anyone can make a difference, no matter how old they were. I know Robin was the first one, and he was Batman's. He's right here in Gotham, but I've never seen him. I guess he was that good. Aqualad was Aquaman's. He has always been the quiet type. Superboy? Who's that? Is he… is he Superman's? And is Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's? And Kid Flash! He's my favorite! Every time he's on the news, he always has a smile on his face. Guess that why I liked him. He always seemed happy.

"Okay. But I have one condition; they can't know about my family. I don't want to give them a reason not to trust me," Artemis says. Mom has this hurt look on her face. I understand why Mom's sad. Artemis seems like she's ashamed of her family. Ashamed of Mom.

But Artemis is right. If she wants them to trust her, they can't know about Dad or Mom or what Dad has trained us for.

"Alright. I can say that you're my niece," Green Arrow offers. "It'll be believable because we're both blonde."

"Okay. That sounds great," Artemis says with a smile on her face.

"We'll contact you tomorrow to let you know the details. You, your mother, and sister get some rest," Batman says. Both of them leave. I look over to Artemis and give her a smile. She gives one back. We're both thinking the same thing; things are going to start looking better from now on.

* * *

**Well that's my chapter 2. Please leave a review, or favorite it, or like it, or whatever. When i get those notices, it just makes my day. And also, for this chapter it's 3,354 words! WOW! That really surprised me. I kinda didn't like the way I ended it, but... the next chapter will be great. It probably won't be as long, but it will most likely involve the Team! And Wally. Love that guy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everybody! **

**So this chapter is going to be about Artemis's first day on the job. This time, short author's note.**

**I do not own Young Justice, I just own Addie Crock.**

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Today's the day. Finally going to meet the Team. Green Arrow told me to meet him and Batman on the rooftop of the apartment building.

Addie is definitely excited for me. I actually think she's more excited than I am.

I'm getting ready to go in our room. I'm not sure if Addie can handle staying here without me. Dad did leave her alone when he was training me, but that was when she was four. When she turned five, he started training her. She doesn't have as many years training as I do, but she is a fast learner. Sometimes I think she's a prodigy. Could be why Dad always pushes her harder than me.

"Are you excited?" Addie asks.

"Yeah. I can do more than just stop some crimes here in Gotham," I tell her.

"And you can meet the sidekicks!" Addie says. I should've known that's what she's excited about. Especially Kid Flash.

"You're just excited about Kid Flash aren't you?" I tease her.

"What? No," she says. I give her a knowing look. I know about her little crush on him. I know everything about that little girl. "No. No I'm not," she insists. "Okay, okay, I am. But I am excited that you get to met all of them. But I wonder what happened to Speedy. Do you know why he's not on the Team?"

"No. Green Arrow hasn't mentioned anything about it," I said.

"Well, he was Green Arrow's protégé, now you're his protégé. Maybe you'll find out." She's right. I do want to find out why he's not on the Team.

"I'll see if I can," I tell her. "Are you sure you're fine with me joining? I'll be gone a lot with the Team," I want to make sure she was fine with me joining the Team.

"Yes Artemis, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to be completely alone. Mom's here remember?" she says. That makes me feel a little bit better.

"Okay. I just want to make sure Addie," I said. "I just want you to be safe."

"I will be. Dad did train me," she said with bitterness in her voice. "Artemis, I want us to make a promise to each other."

"What is it Addie?"

"I want us, to promise each other, to never go to that life. The life Dad wanted for us. To never let each other become what Dad wanted us to be," Addie says.

I walk over and sit on Addie's bed. "Definitely. We are never going to be that Addie. I promise you that." Addie smiles, and hugs me. I hug her back.

"And to get me Kid Flash's autograph," Addie hastily adds. I roll my eyes.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

I tell Mom good-bye and give Addie a hug before I leave. I go to the rooftop to meet Green Arrow and Batman.

When I get there, they're already there.

"Glad to see you here Artemis," Green Arrow says.

"I wouldn't miss it," I said. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"To the Team's base. An old base for the Justice League," Batman says.

"How are we getting there?" I ask.

"Zeta tubes," Batman answer shortly. "We already got you designated in the Zeta tubes. I told the Team to be there to meet you." Batman starts to walk away. "I'll go to the base first. You and Green Arrow get acquainted with each other." He then leaves.

Green Arrow looks at me. Awkward silence.

"How come Speedy isn't on the Team?" I ask him. I might as well try to figure that out now.

"He was angry at the Justice League for not telling him and the others everything. He was tired of being treated like a sidekick," he answers.

"But isn't that what they are?" I ask.

"They don't like being called sidekicks. And I can understand. They try as hard as us, and save people. They _are_ heroes," Green Arrow explains. Huh? Guess they would be more heroes than sidekicks.

"How old is Adorabella?" Green Arrow asks. I should've known that he was going to ask about her. He did seem angry when Addie said Dad even trained her.

"She just turned 10 in June," I answer. Wow. To me she seems older sometimes.

"Ten? I thought she was seven," Green Arrow says.

"She's just small for her age."

"Your father trained her too?" he asks again.

"Yes. He started when she was five. A little after my mom went to prison," I tell him. "Would she be able to join the Team in couple of years?" He raises his eyebrows at me. "Addie was wondering that."

"She might. With a little more training. Maybe she should meet the Team first," he offers.

"She's kind of shy. Maybe after I know the Team for while."

"Of course. But I'm sure they'll give you a warm welcome. And when you decide to let them meet Adorabella, they will definitely adore her," he says. "It is in her name."

"Yeah. And she actually prefers to be called Addie. I don't even call Adorabella, unless when I'm angry at her," I mention.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. She didn't say anything the other night when Batman and I called her that," he says.

"Like I said; she's shy. And she probably was a little bit in shock from seeing you. And intimidated as well."

"She shouldn't be," he says. "Have you been taking care of her all these years?"

"Yes. Been practically me and her against the world."

Green Arrow just stares me for a few moments. "It won't be like now. You'll have the Team to help you whenever you need it. And if you need anything, anything, just ask me."

I stand there in shock. It's true. In the pass couples of years it's just been me and Addie, Addie and me. She was the only who watched my back, and I was only one who watched her's. Now, I'm actually going to have other people.

"We should head over to the Zeta tube," Green Arrow says. I guess he felt the awkward moment.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

The Zeta tube is behind some back alley, in an old telephone booth. Green Arrow enters first, then I follow him. I then hear the Zeta Tube say something.

_Recognize Artemis B-07_

Guess that made it official.

As soon as I get there, I'm in some sort of cave. Is this the home base? I walk out and see Batman and Green Arrow talking with the Team. They were all in uniform. Robin and Aqualad I already recognize from the news. Superboy, he was the one I saw flying across the other night. And I'm guessing that's Miss Martian. She is green after all. I don't see Kid Flash anywhere.

"Team, this is your new teammate. Artemis," Batman says, introducing me to the Team.

Miss Martian floats over to me, while the rest of the Team follows.

"Hi!" she says with a big smile on her face. "I'm Miss Martian, this is Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy," she says while introducing the others.

"Hi," I say back.

Miss Martian was about to say something, but then I heard the Zeta tube.

_Recognize Kid Flash B-03_

A figure then appeared in the Zeta tube appeared.

"The Wallman is here!" the figure said. What I was expecting to see if a teenager in yellow spandex, with bright red hair. But what I saw instead was a teenager in swim trunks, carrying a lot of beach gear.

"Let's get this party star-" he then trips over and drops all of the gear, "ted?"

"Wallman huh? Love the uniform, what are your powers exactly?" I just couldn't resist.

"Uh, who are you?" he says. Definitely not the reaction I was hoping for, or that Addie will be happy about.

"Artemis, your new teammate," I say.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," he says. So this is Kid Flash.

"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow says.

"What happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asks. All of sudden another figure appeared in the Zeta tube.

It was Speedy, or Red Arrow as he now wanted to be called. He had some mission for the Team that he didn't want to do. Looks like tonight's going to be a fun night.

* * *

I can't believe it! I freaking cannot believe it! Jade abandoned me and Addie all those years ago to not only get away from Dad, but to get away from the life! And now, here she is, working for the League of Shadows. She even threatened me to tell the Team of my past. Like I could control who my family is.

I had to let her go. I just had to. I'm on a new team. Where they know nothing about me, and will easily believe that I'm a traitor. I need this team. Not only for me, but this team will also help Addie. I mean, Green Arrow offered to help right? The only way I can get help with her, is to be his protégé, and a way to be his protégé is to be on the Team.

And Red Arrow has the decency to threaten me? How could he? He is not on the Team, he doesn't know me! Green Arrow and Batman trust me. They know that I'm not like my father, and that I don't want to be. When I heard Red Arrow wasn't on the Team, I was fine with it, one less person's trust to gain. But now, looks like I'm going to have to.

I have to tell Addie. First she's going to be disappointed to find out that Kid Flash is a big jerk to me, then Red Arrow threaten me, and now that Jade is working for the Shadows.

* * *

**Addie P.O.V.**

I cannot wait until Artemis gets back home. She should be back any minute now. I look at the kitchen table, to make sure everything is perfect. Two glasses of milk, ham sandwiches, and cookies. I want to know everything that happened on her first mission. It is a big step after all.

I hear the door open, and I just stand by the table, and wait for Artemis. I see her enter the kitchen and do a sort of whisper shout "Surprise!"

Artemis smiles at me and comes over to give me a hug.

"Thanks," she says. "I really need this after the mission I just had. Where's Mom?"

"She went to sleep. She wanted to stay up, but I told her if she was tired she could go to sleep and I would stay up to make sure you were okay. She probably wants to talk to you about your mission tomorrow though," I say. "How'd the mission go?"

She sits down in the chair closest to me. "It was fine."

"Fine?" I say back to her. "It was your first mission with the sidekicks of the Justice League and all you can say is fine?"

"Well I did learn that they don't like to be called sidekicks. I mentioned it to Green Arrow and even he said that they deserve to be called heroes," Artemis says. "And when you think about, they are heroes."

Well I feel dumb. I never actually thought about that. They do deserve to be called heroes. They do save many peoples' lives. And they are my heroes. Always saving people. Proving that anyone can make a difference no matter how old they are. And especially my number one hero; Artemis. Who would've been a so called sidekick to Green Arrow, but she is a hero. Especially to me.

"Oh. Well they are. They've done so much to help people. Did you save anyone tonight Arty?"

"Yeah. A doctor named Roquette. Red Arrow-Speedy" she said when she saw a look of confusion on my face "came to us and asked us to protect her from the League of Shadows." The League of Shadows. The League Dad planned Artemis and me to join when we were older. Well, now we're joining a new League when we're older Dad.

"What did the Shadows want with her?" I ask. The Shadows are perfect for extortion, manipulation and power broking. What did they want with a doctor?

"She had created some nanobytes that they had wanted, and when Red Arrow rescued her she started to create a program that could stop it. The Shadows had sent some assassins after her. We needed to protect her so she could have enough time to send the program to stop the nanobytes."

"Wow. You stopped assassins from the Shadows?"

"I wasn't by myself. I had the rest of the Team to back me up."

"Are you okay? I didn't expect you to run into the Shadows on your first mission."

"I'm fine Dorie. Don't worry." She pulls me into a hug. She puts her chin on my shoulder and sighs. Uh oh. I know what that means.

I pull out of the hug. "What happened?" I ask.

"What makes you think something happened?" she says. She seemed to have forgotten I have known her my entire life.

"You sighed. And it was the way you sighed. Whenever you do that, it means something happened, and you're trying to keep it from me. What happened Artemis?" I ask.

She looks at me and smiles. "You know, sometimes I forget how smart you are." She's trying to stall answering the question. I give her a look.

"Okay, okay. I saw Jade tonight."

Jade? Our sister Jade?

"Jade? What do you mean you saw her? Where?" I ask. I can't believe it. We haven't seen her in six years. I can barely even remember her, but I know that we have an older sister who left us a little after Mom went to prison. One of my earliest memories is actually Jade leaving us.

"She- she was- she was one of the assassins," Artemis says.

An assassin? Jade became an assassin?

"An assassin? What? Why did she- how did she- when?" I can't even talk right now. "You said she left us because she didn't want to become that Artemis! She wanted to be away from Dad! And now she's working for them? Why?"

"I don't know Dorie. All I know is she is. I was fighting her, and I didn't know it was her. Her mask fell off, and I saw her face and it was Jade." Artemis looks away, looking disappointed. "I had to let her go."

"What? Why? She was trying to kill someone! Why didn't you hand her over to the police? I know she's our sister Arty but-" Artemis had cut me off.

"I didn't let her go because she's our sister Adorabella!" she said angrily. She called me Adorabella. Yup, she's definitely angry. "I let her go because she threatened to tell the Team about our family! The team doesn't know me. I have to earn their trust. And a bad way to start out is for an assassin to tell them about our family!" I just look at her, surprised that she yelled at me. She hardly ever yells at me. I try to stop myself from crying, but I feel tears going down my face.

Artemis sees this, and pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry Addie. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just, don't want them to find out. Especially not the day they meet me."

"So they don't know?" I ask.

"The Team doesn't. But Red Arrow does. He even threatened me not to hurt the Team," she said.

"That jerk! Why would he threaten you? He doesn't even know you Artemis!" I exclaim.

"Because Addie, he figured out who or dad is. I don't know how he did, but he did. He figures though that since Batman and Green Arrow gave me a chance, he will too. But he's keeping his eye on me though," she said.

"So did you ever figure out why that jerk isn't on the Team?" I ask, even though I am still mad at him for doing that, I still gotta know why he isn't on the Team.

"Green Arrow said that the Justice League kept some secrets from him and the others, and he had gotten mad. He was tired of being treated like a sidekick." I don't really know what to say about that. I try to think of something else to talk about. Then I realize something that I didn't ask her.

"What's the Team like?" I ask eagerly. That made her smile a little bit.

"They're alright. Miss Martian is really sweet. Probably the sweetest person I've ever met. Aqualad seems to me like the strong silent type. Robin is-" I interrupt her. Although they are heroes, and all seem cool, there is mainly one person I want to know about.

"What about Kid Flash?" She gives a little laugh.

"I should've guessed you wanted to know about him the most"

"Then why didn't you start with him?" I ask.

"Just to mess with you," she said giving me a smile. "He's, something," she said. Not really giving me any details.

"Come on Artemis. What is he like?"

"Honestly?" I nod my head. "He was, kind of a jerk to me."

"What!? We are talking about the same Kid Flash right?" I ask. Kid Flash? A jerk? He always seemed so nice on t.v. So I'm guessing I didn't get that autograph.

"Yeah. When I got to the base, he wasn't there yet, and Batman introduced me to the rest of the Team. Then Kid Flash came in, with all of this beach stuff, and tripped and fell on his face," she said with a little laugh.

"Well, did you say anything to him about that?" I ask her. Although Artemis is really nice and sweet to me, she can be kind of mean, and insensitive to others.

"Um. Kinda." she said.

"Well that's probably why Artemis. You were mean to him, so he was mean back. If you're nice to him, he'll be nice to you," I tell her. What's that old saying; treat people the way you want to be treated.

"Wow Addie. How big _is _crush on Kid Flash?" she teases me.

"Okay, one, it's a little crush," I say. "And two I'm just looking on both sides of the problem."

"Okay. Next time, I'll try to be a bit nicer," she says. I'm not so sure she'll do that. So next time I ask her, I'll make sure she's nice.

"Anything else about him?" I ask. "And the others?" I add quickly.

"Well, Kid Flash does seem nice to the others, so I guess he's not all that bad." I relax a little bit. It was because Artemis was mean to him. I knew it!

"Robin seems nice too. He defended me when Kid Flash was being a jerk. He figured out it was me who saved him for that machine a couple days before Green Arrow and Batman asked me to join the Team." Uh oh.

"Artemis, if Robin was able to figure that out-" I start, but Artemis knew what I was going to say.

"I know. I have to be careful with him. I don't think Batman would tell him, but Robin might find out on his own," she says. She's quiet for a couple of moments. But she tries to change the subject back onto the Team. "And Superboy, he's pretty quiet. Cute, but quiet. I think Miss Martian might have a crush on him. Just as much as you have one on Kid Flash," she teases.

"Okay, okay, enough that already," I tell her. "It's just a celebrity crush. When I met him and get to know him myself, it'll go away. He might even be like my big brother."

* * *

** Okay, well, that chapter 3. Took longer than I expected, and is longer than I expected. 3,321 words!**

**And the last sentence is a little bit of foreshadowing. :o**

**Please leave a review. They totally make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! FINALLY!**

**I am sooooo sorry guys! For some reason I got lazy during the summer, and I finally decided to finish this chapter. For some reason after I upload a chapter, I start on the next one, then completely forget about it. I will try very hard to get the next chapter up guys!**

**Okay so I know some fans want Addie to meet Wally already, but I want to develop Artemis and Addie more before I do that. And I'm already planning when she meets not only Wally, but the entire Team, and for that to happen that is after Wally and Artemis start dating.**

**So this chapter is after Denial. At first it was going to be Artemis coming home and telling Addie what happened to Kent Nelson, but then I got a review from a Guest (I'm sorry, but that's what I got from an email, so whoever you are, thank you for giving me this idea) and I thought I should involve some Spitfire.**

**So thanks for the reviews.**

**Once again I do not own Young Justice, just Addie Crock.**

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V.**

The funeral for Kent Nelson was the first funeral I've ever been to. Addie and I don't know anyone that has died. Dad must've. He never mentioned it to us, but in the job that he had, it was bound to happen.

When I went home to Addie, she was shocked. She's always looked up to heroes, and I guess it surprised to know that heroes can die too. I was shocked too a little bit.

Even though I was raised to not be affected by death, showing no emotion when someone died, that's something I always failed at. I would never show my emotions to Dad (except anger), but in front of Addie, I knew I could cry, because I felt safe whenever I was around her. She wouldn't judge or be mad at me if I cried. I barely show any emotion around most people. But Addie, I can show emotion. And even now on this Team, I feel like I can open a bit more than other people.

It's been a little over than two weeks on the Team. It has been alright, considering what had happened to Mr. Nelson.

M'gann is sweet as can be. Always making food for us, always being nice to people, and eager to learn about Earthly cultures. Kaldur is nice. He's a good leader, and patient. He has the personality of the big brother I always wanted. Superboy's just quiet. Very quiet, hardly ever says anything. M'gann does like him for some reason. He is cute, but M'gann doesn't seem that shallow. He must open up to her. Robin, well he's something. A similar something to Wally. He's nice, always able to sneak up on you, cracking jokes, and just likes to be everyone's annoying little brother. He and Addie would get along great.

And Wally is, annoying. Loud, obnoxious, a flirt, and always eating. He says it has to do with his metabolism. Makes sense, but does he have to stuff down his mouth and be such a slob. It's sometimes hard to believe that this is the Kid Flash that Addie and I have seen on t.v. I think Addie thinks that when she meets Wally, he'll be the same guy she sees on t.v. He's not really. He's loud, annoying and obnoxious.

After the funeral, we went our separate ways. Aqualad went back to Atlantis, Robin went back to Gotham, Superboy is training, M'gann is in her room, I'm in the kitchen sitting at the counter, and Wally is sitting on the couch, leaning on to one of the arms.

I look over to Wally. He's sitting on the couch, not doing anything. In the short time I've known him, he has never done nothing before. He's always moving, eating, training, something. But he's just sitting there. And I do get he saw Mr. Nelson die, but he's worrying me.

I made a bologna sandwich. Not my favorite, but I figure Wally would eat it. I also grab some brownies M'gann made, and a glass of milk. Something Addie always likes when she's sad. I put them all onto a tray and walk over to the couch. I sit on the other side of the couch and I put the tray in the middle.

"Here. I figured you need something to eat," I say.

He doesn't look at me, doesn't even say thank you. Be nice. You told Addie you would, and he is upset. Be nice. Be sensitive. If this was Addie, what would I do? That's easy, I would pull her into my lap, give her a hug, say it'll be okay, and let her cry. But I can't really do that with Wally. So I try to think of the next best thing.

"Look, Wally, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry. And I want you to know, that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," I say.

"Thanks," he says. He reaches over and grabs the sandwich and starts eating.

We just end up sitting there in awkward silence. Try to think of something Artemis!

"So," I start, still not knowing what to say, "Science huh?" Wow that came out bad.

"Yeah, created the Flash's experiment to give me his powers," he replies.

"Huh," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"I honestly thought you were just some idiot who got lucky with powers," I reply. He looks at me, gives me an angry look, and was just about to say something, but I was able to cut him off.

"Not trying to be mean or offending you or anything. It's just, I didn't expect that from you," I say.

"Why didn't you expect that from me?" he asks accusingly.

"Well, you didn't seem like the smart guy. You just gave me that vibe." He's still giving me an accusing look. "Hey I haven't known you for long, and I judged you before I got to know you."

"Well I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," he says.

Something Addie and I have always believed. I especially believe it since little Addie knows how to take some down. She may look cute, sweet, innocent, and small, but she is capable of really hurting somebody.

"Yeah. Doing what we do, we shouldn't always expect things from people," I say.

"Yeah. I mean, one look at Rob, someone might think he's just some regular kid, but he's not. He's a troll," he says.

I give a little laugh. "He's not that bad. He actually kind of reminds me of my sister."

"You have a sister? How old is she?" he asks.

"She's 10," I say.

"So, Robin, a 13-year-old guy, reminds you of your 10-year-old little sister?" he says. Well I see what he means.

We both start to laugh. "He just gives me that younger sibling vibe," I say.

"He's been giving me that vibe for years," Wally says. Speak of the devil, Robin then walks in.

"Hey Artemis, G.A. wants to talk to you," he says.

"Ok." I get up and begin to walk to entrance of the cave.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Later," they both say.

I wonder what G.A. needs me for.

* * *

I feel like a total snitch. Did they only send me because I have a record? And Cameron following in the footsteps of his father. Thank god me and Addie aren't. But why did he want to go to Belle Reve?

I get back home, and I see mom on couch watching t.v.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?" she asks.

"It was fine. Where's Addie?" I ask.

"In your room, taking a nap. Goodness can that girl talk," she says with a smile. That's Addie alright. She can talk and talk and talk until she falls asleep. I went into our room and I see asleep on her bed. I see that she was reading. She had a book laying open on the floor, with an arm hanging of the edge of the bed. I go over to her bed and pick up the book. I see she's reading the Percy Jackson series. Again. She's read that series about twice already. I tap the top of her head with the book to wake her up. She groans.

"Artemis, why'd you have to wake me up?" she complains.

"Because I wanted to tell you I was home," I say.

"Well you could've still let me sleep and when I woke up, I would've seen you were home," she replies.

"Stop being such a smartass Dorie. Now do you want to hear about my day or not?" I ask her.

"Yes. I do." she says. "How'd the funeral go?" she asks in a small voice. She's never been to a funeral either.

"Alright. Usually how funerals go on t.v. People cry and talk. But that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"What? Did you finally get me Kid Flash's autograph?" she asks. Damn.

"No Addie. I talked to him a bit, but I forgot to ask him. Addie I really need to tell you something," I say, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, but wait what did you talk about?" she asks. I get even more frustrated with her.

"Damn it Addie I am trying to tell you something! Now I'll tell you about that in a minute, but can you please listen to what I got to tell you?" I start to yell.

"Girls, is everything alright?" I hear Mom yell.

"Yes, we're fine!" we both yell back.

"Okay, I'm sorry Artemis. What happened?"

"Well a little after the funeral, and after talking to Kid, Green Arrow needed me for another mission." I begin.

"For what?" she asks.

"I went to juvenile detention center-" Addie cuts me off.

"What?! Why?!"

"They wanted me to try to get some information about someone. And you will not believe who it was."

"Who?"

"You remember Cameron?" I ask.

"Cameron?" she thinks for a couple of seconds. Then she realizes who it is. "Oh, Icicle's son? Yeah I remember him." She stop for a second. "Wait so he's following in the footsteps of his father? What did the League want with him?"

"Remember when Freeze attacked the park on Fourth of July?" she nods. "Well some other ice villains attack the same day. Freeze, Killer Frost, Captain Cold and Icicle's son all attacked on the same day. They think they must be plotting something."

"Are they?" she asks.

"Probably. Cameron wanted to be tried as an adult. He even suggested I should be tried as an adult."

"What? With his record he would go to Belle Reve! And if you were tried as an adult, you'd go to Belle Reve too!" she exclaims.

"I know. Which makes wonder why he would want that," I say.

Addie looks down at the bed, thinking.

"Are we actually able to escape the life?" she asks in a quiet voice. I look at her. She still must be thinking about Cameron. "Honestly?"

"Yes," I say without hesitation. "It might be hard, but I think we can. We have each other to depend on. Cameron wasn't able to because he wasn't able to get away from his father. But we were. And we will never go back to that life."

"Good. I thinking the same thing too," she says with a smile.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I wanted to make sure you believed the same thing." We both smile at each other.

"So were you nice to Kid Flash today?" she asks. Of course she wouldn't forget that.

"Yes, I was," I say with a triumph smile on my face. "I even apologized for the way I acted when we first met."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you Arty!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I even mentioned you." I say. That smile on face slowly goes away.

"What? What did you say?" she asks.

"Well, he mentioned that Robin was a troll, and I defended him by saying that he reminded me of you. Then a little after that, Robin walked in saying that Green Arrow needed me."

"And you didn't get me his autograph." she said.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting Dorie! I'll get you one when I can remember!" I exclaim.

"Then remember!"she shouts.

"Girls, stop yelling!" Mom yells.

"Sorry Mom!" we both yell back.

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review or whatever guys want. They really make my day guys, and I really appreciate them!**


End file.
